ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess (video game)
The Dinosaur Princess is an American action-adventure-fantasy video game, being the first installment of the homonymous franchise. It is developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and Sega Dreamcast on September 7th, 1999, with a PlayStation 2 port being released on November 14th, 2000. Synopsis When a mysterious sorceress gets freed from her exile, a young princess raised in a world where humans and dinosaurs co-exist heads in a exciting but dangerous adventure to find a way to stop her. Good ending Kitrina banishes Lilia back to her exile in prison after defeating her and is saluted as a hero. Bad ending Kitrina joins Lilia as she becomes Lilia's second-in-command and they conquer the Saurus Kingdom. Characters Main *'Kitrina' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Terry' (vocal effects by Tara Charendoff) - TBD Supporting *'King Tyrannus' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Queen Victoria' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Gayle' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Tristan' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'The Shaman' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Antagonists *'Lilia' (voiced by Jodi Benson) - TBD **'Snatcher' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Havoc' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a giant ichthyosaur that is able to cause horrifying chaos. *'Bang Bang' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a crazy villager who loves to blow things up. *'The Fire Queen' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a fire-like entity who is the ruler of her homeland. *'Yeti' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a brutish yeti who often uses TBD. *'Miss Hypnotic' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a beautiful woman who hypnotizes whoever she wants. *'Big Stomp' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a brachiosaurus who is extremely hostile to everyone except for the natives who worship it. Enemies *'Velociraptors' - carnivore dinosaurs who can be seen in the Grasslands and the Dark Plane. **'Shadow Velociraptors' - variants of the Velociraptor made out of dark energy that can be seen in the Dark Plane. ** *'Ichthyosaurs' - dinosaurs who can be seen in Atlantis. *'Crazy Villagers' - insane villagers who can be seen in Explosion Village. *'Fire Soldiers' - TBD *'Baby Yetis' - yetis who can be seen in the Icelands. *'Hypnotized Civilians' - civilians who are hypnotized and can be seen in New Saur City. *'Natives' - TBD * Worlds *The Grasslands **Tutorial **Fields **Small Village **The Swamp **Big Stomp (boss) *New Saur City **The New Saur Bridge **Town Market **Brachiosaurus Tower **Town Central **Miss Hypnotic (boss) *The Icelands **Ice Paradise **TBD **Snow Peaks **Yeti's Cave **Yeti (boss) *The Fire Realm **The Fields of Blaze **TBD **TBD **Fire Castle **The Fire Queen (boss) *Explosion Village **The Farm **The Armory **Boom Tower **Village Square **Bang Bang (boss) *Atlantis **Entrance **Splash Town **Alantean Throne **Havoc Shrine **Havoc (boss) *The Dark Plane **The Portal **The Deserts **Dark City **Lilia's Fortress **Lilia (final boss) Quotes Lilia approaches Kitrina. *'Lilia:' Join me, young one. Together, we can rule a perfect society where everyone will be treated like equals. * Trivia *When The Shark Prince was released, it was rumored that Atlantis could be a city in the Shark Realm. Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Infogrames Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Sega Dreamcast Category:E Category:3+ Category:1999 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas